Death is only a concept between the lines of love
by PunkCute
Summary: tässä on luvut joita en voinut julkaista gosuun.


Luku 8. Salaisten halujen yö

Shin toi minut kotikadulle. Jätimme auton puistoon, sillä en halunnut vanhempieni saavan tietää Shinistä vielä. Hymyilin toiselle kävellessämme kohti taloa, jota kutsuin kodiksi. Shinichi lepuutti käsivarttaan olkani päällä. Sen lämmöstä ei voinut erehtyä ja oloni tuntui turvalliselle. Tiesin, että olin turvassa kaikelta pahalta juuri tässä näin. Isä ei ollut kotona joten saatoimme kävellä suoraan kuistinovelle. Naapureiden lasten äänet kantautuivat kadulta alkaessani kaivaa avaimia taskustani ja hälinää oli taas riittämiin, joka suunnasta kuten tavallista. Aukaisin kodin oven avaimellani, kun Shin kietaisi kätensä ympärilleni. "Alice-chaan~ ", toinen kuiskasi korvaani näykkäisten sitä samalla leikkisästi. Punastuin ja inahdin pikkuisen. "Odota nyt... ", pyysin ja sujahdin ovesta sisälle eteiseen. Jätin kenkäni siihen pienen hyllyn päälle ennen, kuin vetäisin Shinin mukanani sisälle.

Sulkeuduin samantien toisen lämpimään syliin ja painoin huuleni herran lämpimille huulille. Käteni hamusivat tiensä toisen sileisiin hiuksiin ja kroppani painautui vain lähemmäksi. Shinichin suudellessa minua puna nousi kaulastani lähtien aina poskipäihin asti. Jouduin sulkemaan silmäni sen takia etten pystynyt katsomaan noihin lumoaviin silmiin. Shinichillä ei ollut piilareita ja siksi näin toisen silmien värin. Ne olivat hätkähdyttävän karibian meren siniset. Liian häikäisevät omiin ruskeisiini verrattuna.

Voihkaisin hennosti vetäessäni kasvoni taaksepäin ja painoin otsani herran lämpimään kaulaan haistellen toisen tuoksua. Hän tuoksui jotenkin suolaiselle, mutta raikkaalle. Merelle. Johtui varmaan sateesta, joka oli kastellut meidät molemmat aiemmin. Shin otti kenkänsä mukaan ja seurasi minua kuuliaisesti yläkertaan pinkkiin huoneeseeni. Ovella toinen pysähtyi, kuin seinään. " … Et ole tosissasi... ", hän sanoi tuijottaen pinkkiä ja ihanan tyttömäistä huonettani. Nauroin ja vedin toisen mukaani. Shinin huulille nousi tuttu virne toisen pamauttaessa valkoisen oven kiinni. " Katsottaisiinko, vaikka jotain elokuvaa?" kysyin sitten, kun olin rauhoittunut hieman. Olihan vielä kuitenkin valoisa ja Shin jäisi joka tapauksessa yöksi. Mustahiuksinen katsoi minua kulmat koholla yllätyksestä. " Sopiihan se. Mitä haluaisit katsoa?" toinen uteli ja tuli hymyillen istumaan isolle sängylleni katsoen minua janoten vastausta. Naurahdin iloisesti ja menin katsomaan leffa hyllyä. Jouduin pohtimaan pitkään prinsessa ruususen ja pähkinänsärkijän välillä. Lopulta valitsin viimeksi mainitun ja toin sen Shinichille. Kundin tuijotti leffaa ja sitten minua, jonka jälkeen toisen käsi läimäisi tämän otsaa. "Ei vittu... Ihan oikeesti eikö nyt löytyisi mitään parempaa?" Shin kysyi ja katsoi minua kärsivästi. Pudistin virnuillen päätäni. "Sinäkin tarvitset vähän yleissivistystä", ilmoitin pontevasti ja kävin laittamassa baletin pyörimään. Sitten riisuin ylimääräiset vaatteet ja tulin istumaan sängylle sykertyen Shinichin syliin. Toinen makasi sängylläni jalat harallaan sojottaen ja nojasi seinään. Löysin mukavan paikan tuon jalkojen välistä nojaten selkäni toisen lämmintä rintaa vasten ja painaen pääni herran kaulaa vasten. Katselin elokuvaa innoissani, sillä baletti oli niin kaunista katsottavaa. Shinkin katsoi ihme kyllä. Tässä baletissa oli tapahtunut loppuvaiheissa pieni moka taustatanssijoilla.

Yhden naistanssijan jalka oli singahtanut suoraan kundin haaroväliin jolloin herra taipui kaksinkerroin tuskasta parahtaen. "Nyt ymmärrän mistä nimi pähkinänsärkijä tulee...", Shin totesi takaani ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleni nauraen iloisesti. Rakastin toisen naurua. Se tärähteli selkääni vasten ja kuulosti ihanalta. Katsoin Shinichiä.. "Shicchan … Sinä olet vähän tyhmä. Tiesitkö sitä?" kysyin kallistaen päätäni taaksepäin, jotta näin herran kasvot. " Tiesin. Nyt sinäkin sen viimein ymmärsit pikku Sherlock, mutta et sinäkään nyt mikään einstein ole ", toinen vastasi virnuillen. "Ai enkö muka?" kysyin ja sammutin samalla telkkarin, koska leffa loppui. "Ei, et todellakaan", Shin sanoi painottaen joka sanaa. " Oletko varma? Perustele väitteesi", käskin katsoen herraa vaanivasti. Etsin tilaisuutta servata tuon. " Koska jos olisit. Olisit niin fiksu ettet olisi kahden kiimaisen kundin kanssa sängyllä keskellä yötä", toinen kuiskasi. Vilkaisin kelloon. "oho... onko kello jo noin paljon", yllätyin ja Shinichi peitti kasvonsa kädellään, jotta ei nauraisi ääneen. Katsahdin toiseen uhmakkaasti. "Entäpä jos HALUAN olla kahden kiimaisen kundin kanssa keskellä yötä? Entäpä jos haluan hänen kellistävän minut alleen ja vievän neitsyyteni?" kysyin painottaen kahta viimeistä sanaa. Shinichi ei pystynyt enään pidättelemään nauruaan. Herra painoi kasvonsa tyynyyn ja nauroi siihen niin paljon, kuin sielu sieti.

Katselin toista ylpeän tyytyväinen ilme kasvoillani, kunnes yllättäen löysin itseni selältäni sängyltä maailman ihanin kundi päälläni suutelemassa kaulaani. Huokailin punastuneena Shinichin huulien tutkiessa kaulaani ja kasvojani. Herran kädet kulkivat pitkin ja poikin vartaloani availlen vaatteideni vetoketjuja ja nappeja. Ensimmäiseksi lähti paita päältäni hyvin kohteliain vedoin. Sen jälkeen oli housujeni vuoro. Annoin Shinichin vetää päällysvaatteeni pois. Vedin jalkani yhteen punastuneena ollen toisen edessä sitten vain pelkissä rintsikoissa ja pikkuhousuissa. Katselin herraa punastuneena. Sitten pääsin näkemään jotakin, mitä en koskaan unohtaisi. Shinichi riisui takkinsa ja heti perään paitansa. Myös painavat housut lähtivät toisen jalasta. Tuijotin vain herran alastonta yläkroppaa ja täydellistä vatsaa kielipitkällä. U.. Uskomattoman.. Kaunis... Shinin iho oli kullanruskea ja täysin karvaton paitsi kainaloista. Toisen mustien boxereiden alle en vielä ollut nähnyt, mutta näin, että toinen oli iso. Tunsin kuinka kastuin jalkovälistäni ja se sai minut levittämään hiukan jalkojani. Käänsin katseeni aivan älyttömän punaisena muualle. "Älä pakene... Olet niin kaunis... ", Shin kuiskasi ja siveli poskeani sormellaan kääntäen minut sitten katsomaan häntä jälleen. Tottelin ja tavoitin toisen silmien valloitusta suunnittelevan katseen. Tehtävä onnistui.

Olin Shinin lumoissa varpaitani myöten ja kiedoin käteni herran kaulan ympäri kurottautuen suutelemaan toista. Shin avasi tällä välin rintsikkani takaapäin ja veti ne pois päältäni. Eihän minulla nyt olkaimisia rintsikoita sentään ollut. Lämpimät kädet hyväilivät pyöreitä rintojani antaen nännien kovettua rauhassa himosta ja hyväilyjen kaipuusta. Shinin huulet seikkailivat seuraavaksi kaulaani pitkin alas rinnoilleni samalla, kun toisen isot ja elegantit sormet laskeutuivat vatsalleni ja siitä alas pikkuhousuilleni. Ne hyväilivät housujen päältä ja sitten myös sisältä ydintäni. Märkyyteni levisi ja voihkin nyt aivan avoimesti huohottaen jo melkein. Kaaduin takaisin selälleni. Polveni eivät enään pitäneet yksinkertaisesti ja Shin käytti tätä heikkoutta heti hyväkseen. Toinen nimittäin vetäisi pikkarini alas juuri ennen kuin takamukseni osui peittoon. Nyt olin aivan alasti toisen edessä. Nolouteni ylitti nyt jo rajojani. Shinichin perkele kehtasi vielä hymyillä tyytyväisenä. "olet niiin suloinen Alice", herra sanoi venyttäen sanoja virne kasvoillaan ja laskiessaan boxerinsa alas samalla, kun peitti silmäni ja yllättäen tunsin pötkylän huulillani. Otin sen kuuliaisesti suuhuni enkä uskaltanut avata silmiäni. Mitä tässä nyt pitäisi tehdä? Lopulta vain aloin imeä.

Voimakkain imaisuin sain Shinichin esinahan liikkumaan ja se aiheutti sellaisen asian mistä pidin todella paljon. Nimittäin Shinichi voihki ja huokaili pidellen päästäni kiinni. Toinen kuumeni ja koveni vain enemmän. Herra vetäytyi yllättäen keskenkaiken pois ja veti kumin pituutensa suojaksi. Katsoin toista hämmästyneenä ja sitten punastuin jälleen. "E.. eäh... Shinichi? " kysyin ihmeissäni, kunnes tajusin mitä toinen teki. Ahaa... Suojaus on tärkeää. "Niin? Haluatko raskaaksi vielä kaikenpäälle?" Shin kysäisi ja levitti jalkani. Punastuin, kun toinen yllättäen laski kasvonsa ytimeni päälle ja alkoi nuolla. "E.. ei Shinichi se on likainen ole kiltti ja älä.. aaaahhh haaah... lisääh... " voihkin anellen samalla. Alun protestit kuihtuivat kasaan muutamassa sekunnissa. Herran kielen liikkeet saivat sähköiset kuumat väreet kulkemaan lantiostani ylöspäin joka puolelle kroppaani. Ratsastin hurmion aalloilla, jotka vain suurenivat, kun Shinichi työntyi sisääni. Rakastelu muuttui paljon intiimimmäksi, enkä jaksanut edes välittää niin pienestä kivusta mitä tunsin. Tärkeintä oli tämä hetki … Rakkaimman ihmisen kanssa. Olin rakastunut Shinichiin. En vain voinut sille mitään. "Shinichi... rakastan.. sinua... ", huokaisin lauetessani. En kuullut oman huohotukseni lomasta mitään joten en osaa sanoa vastasiko Shinichi. Herra ainakin laukesi samaan aikaan ja vetäytyi sen jälkeen ulos sisältäni. Hautauduin toisen kylkeen painaen pääni herran rinnalle ja sulkien silmäni. "Älä koskaan jätä minua... ", kuiskasin ja annoin vielä yhden suukon toisen huulille. Olimme molemmat todella väsyneitä päivästä, joten pikainen simahdus ei ollut kummallekkaan yllätys. Varsinkaan näin hyvän olon aikana.

"ALICE MITÄ HELVETTIÄ?!" heräsin karjuntaan. Ponnahdin istumaan ja tajusin hätäpäissäni, että olin alasti. Vedin peiton ylös peittääkseni rintani. Isäni seisoi punaisena, kuin paloauto oven suussa. "Kuka tämä k'sipää sängyssäsi on?!" isäni tivasi vihaisena ja asteli lähemmäksi vetäisten Shinichin pois sängystäni toisen kurkusta. Onneksi Shinillä oli boxerit jo jalassaan. Isä tuijotti minua ja Shinichiä vihaisena. " Sinulla ei ollut lupaa koskea tyttäreeni! Kuinka vanha sinä edes olet? Kuka sinä olet?" isä karjui ja vetäisi Shiniä turpaan. "Isä hän on Shinichi Showatari! Hän on poikaystäväni!" kiljaisin ja ryntäsin Shinin luokse peitto suojanani. "Hah hah .. Siihen KUKA saa olla poikaystäväsi on minulla sanani sanottavana ja vielä enemmän minulla on sananvaltaa siinä kenen kanssa sinä menet sänkyyn! En ole antanut lupaa mennä … Tuollaisen kriminaalin kanssa yhtään mihinkään!" raivoaminen jatkui ja Shinichi kirjaimellisesti heitettiin pihalle. Itkin ja hakkasin isää yrittäen saada tuon jättämään Shinin rauhaan. Onneksi Shin pääsi pakoon ainakin kadulle asti, mutta siellä poliisit olivat jo vastassa ja ottivat tuon kiinni. Tuijotin itkeä vollottaen, kuinka Shinichi työnnettiin poliisiautoon käsiraudoissa kovakouraisesti.


End file.
